Gallery:Don't Even Blink
Candace tries to figure out how Phineas and Ferb's crazy creations disappear every time before their mom sees it. Doofenshmirtz creates an Invisible Ray to make the Fireside Girls invisible when they come knocking to sell him cookies. Read the full summary... Where does it go? Stacy reading Teen Preen.jpg|Stacy reading Teen Preen. I'm gonna bust them for sure.jpg|"I'm gonna bust them today for sure!" Candace with bust schedule.jpg Planning the day's project.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in their backyard. Saline solution.jpg|Candace introduces Stacy to saline solution. Don't Even Blink - What'cha Doin'?.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" We're just building a big and obvious ride in our backyard.jpg Working on the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|"We're working on a Big and Obvious Ride!" Isabella says upon seeing the construction.jpg Cool can I ride it.jpg Candace wants to see where it goes.jpg|"Candace wants to see where it goes." Isabella completely confused with not riding but watching.jpg Isabella awkwardly says okay.jpg Isabella and Phineas turn to Buford and Baljeet.jpg GingersEyesAreRed.jpg|Ginger needs to blink. Go play.png|Candace figures the kids need to play on the ride. I used to be.png|"My schedule's flexible." "I'' used to be." Ride 01.png|The kids try out the ride. Phineas riding.png|Phineas on the ride. Isabella riding.png|Isabella on the ride. Ferb riding.png|Ferb on the ride. Buford riding.png|Buford on the ride. Milly on the ride.jpg Ginger on the ride.jpg Gretchen on the ride.jpg Back to watching.jpg|"Now we just keep watching it..." Mom's home.jpg|Their mom arrives home. Big Obvious Ride turns invisible.jpg Candace realizes the Big Obvious Ride is now gone.jpg Area where the Big Obvious Ride was.jpg Candace asking what did you do.jpg I don't think I did anything.jpg Wait, it's mom!.jpg|"Wait - it's Mom!" It only happens when she comes home!.jpg It's back!.jpg|"It's back!" Big Obvious Ride turns invisible again.jpg It's gone again!.jpg|"It's gone again!" Candace, how are you doing that?.jpg|"Candace, how are you doing that?" There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway.jpg|"There's gotta be some kind of sensor in the driveway!" It's back! It's gone! Back! Gone!.JPG Big Obvious Ride becomes visible once more.jpg Big Obvious Ride viewed from front yard.jpg Mom will see it from the front yard.jpg|Candace shows her mom the ride... Mom doesn't see it in the front yard.jpg|...but it becomes invisible again. Big Obvious Ride disappeared yet again.jpg Candace after the Big Obvious Ride disappeared yet again.jpg|"No!" It's just invisible.jpg|"Hey Candace, it's still here! It's just invisible!" Candace after hearing the Big Obvious Ride is just invisible.jpg|"What?!" Candace, check this out!.jpg|"Candace, check this out!" Candace feels the invisible ride.jpg Still here?.png|Candace and Phineas find out the ride is just invisible. Candace gets a bucket of paint.jpg Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg|The Disintegrator zaps the ride. The kids are unaware the ride got disintegrated.jpg Candace runs out with the paint.jpg You'll see! Everyone will see!.jpg Candace runs past Phineas and Ferb with paint.jpg Phineas and Ferb after Candace ran past them.jpg Candace tosses the paint.jpg Candace throws paint.jpg Candace realizing the Big Obvious Ride disappeared for good.jpg Candace drops the paint.jpg Candace trying to feel around for the ride.jpg I just don't understand!.jpg You're more that welcome to join us for cookies when you're done cleaning up.jpg Linda leads the kids away.jpg The kids follow Linda inside.jpg More kids follow Linda.jpg The last few kids follow Linda.jpg QIYI 20130223205302.jpg|"Well, we were all watching it, and Quantum Theory states that the mere observation of an experiment changes its outcome." NOW you tell me.jpg|"''Now you tell me." "Watchin' and Waitin'" Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. A seat of the Big Obvious Ride.jpg FiresideGirlsWaiting.jpg|Milly, Ginger, and Gretchen sit and wait. Top of the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Baljeet waiting.jpg|Baljeet sits and waits. Another seat of the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Buford waiting.jpg Full view of the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Stacy watching while shaking her head.jpg Candace watching with her arms folded.jpg Ferb watching while playing the guitar.jpg Phineas watching while singing a song.jpg Isabella watching while banging a tambourine.jpg Everyone watching the ride.jpg Phineas watching while singing a song 2.jpg P&F play acoustic guitars.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg|The Fireside Girls provide backup during the song. Holly in front of ride.jpg Gretchen in front of ride.jpg Watching04.png|Gretchen, Milly, and Holly in front of the ride. Stacy in front of ride.jpg Baljeet in front of ride.jpg Isabella Close-up.jpg|Isabella close to the camera Katie and Adyson on trumpets.jpg|Katie and Adyson play trumpets... StacyAndBaljeetTrumpets.jpg|...and so do Stacy and Baljeet... HollyAndGingerTrumpets.jpg|...and so do Holly and Ginger. IsabellaTrumpet.jpg|Isabella also has a trumpet (as do Holly and Ginger). Ferb passing by while playing guitar.jpg Multiple Hollys dancing with stopwatches in the background.jpg Buford drumming.jpg Buford cymbal crash.jpg PhineasGuitar2.jpg|"We're staring and we're glaring 'til our corneas burn." File:Rockin' on guitar and drums.jpg|(Guitar). Candace still trying to watch.jpg P&F blocking Candace.jpg|"We hope it will stay..." PnFPlayingGuitars.jpg|"...for the rest of the day..." We hope it'll stay for the rest.jpg|"Til' our mama returns." DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." Phineas' final guitar solo (Watchin' and Waitin').jpg|"...or it just might go..." Phineas playing guitar.png|"...away." Phineas tapping foot.jpg Phineas putting guitar down.jpg Gang returns to watching.jpg P&F waiting.jpg Baljeet and Buford waiting.jpg Candace and Stacy waiting.jpg Doofenshmirtz and the Invisinator Perry's casino entrance.jpg|Perry's lair entrance. Perry's casino entrance.jpg Just in time to be trapped.jpg|"You're just in time, just in time to be trapped!" Invisible tin cup.jpg|"There, see? Fun with sound." Behold, my Invis-inator.jpg|"Behold, the Invisinator!" Fireside girls knocking.png|Gretchen and Katie come knocking on Doofenshmirtz's door... TheyCanSeeYou.png|...and use their "big pleading eyes" on him. Invisible file.jpg|"Is that an invisible file?!" Release the invisible tiger.jpg|"I have no choice but to release the invisible tiger!" Doof rolls through the invisibility ray.jpg|Doofenshmirtz gets knocked into his invisibility ray. Looking for the imperceptible enigma.jpg|Perry listens for his invisible nemesis. Doof through Invis-inator again.jpg|"Interesting. If you're already invisible, it turns you visible again!" Perry winces.jpg DoofFalconPunch01.jpg|Doofenshmirtz socks Perry below the beak. DoofFalconPunch02.jpg|Doof's punch sends Perry flying over to the invisibility ray. Perry slides into the invisibility ray.jpg|Perry gets his head under the ray after being punched by Doof. Doof mocking Perry.png|"Look at you! You're just a bottom!" Doof flipped.jpg|Perry flips Doofenshmirtz into the ray. I'm just a top.jpg|"Look at me, I'm just a top." Bottom chasing the top.jpg|They go through the ray a second time. Agent P thrown back at the invisibility ray.jpg|Perry gets thrown back at the ray. File:Doofenshmirtz made visible again.jpg|Perry turns the doctor fully visible again... Perry turns visible again.jpg|...and then fixes himself as well. Disintegrator ray fires.jpg|The Invisinator becomes a Disintegrator. Panoramas W&W.png|Starting the song. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Don't Even Blink